


My Shining Light

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday fic for a friend, Blind Character, F/M, Fluff, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Mercury is in a dark place, literally. Will Yang be the one the to light up his life?





	My Shining Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylastonepiece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastonepiece/gifts).



> So this is a gift fic for my friend Ash's (aka as mylastonepiece) birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! <3 <3 \\(^.^)/ hope you have a great day, also check out her fics, they're awesome!!! I would also like to thank drunkdragon for beta reading this for me <3 check out their stuff too!!!!

**April 2018**

 

“I should warn you, this patient is pretty stubborn at times,” the nurse whispered to Yang as they stood in the doorway, gesturing towards the lonely figure that sat in a wheelchair by the window.

 

Yang’s heart went out to him, if she was to be honest, her heart went out to every other soldier she’d been assigned to, most likely due to the fact both her father and uncle had served in the military.

 

“I’m blind, not deaf,” the former soldier bit out, overhearing their conversation. The nurse gave Yang a knowing look before they scurried away from the room. 

 

Yang hesitated a little before walking over to him. Her past experiences told her that patients at this stage were incredibly bitter and a little hostile whilst they tried to come to terms with their new impairment. It was completely understandable and Yang knew she would have to tread lightly. She’d dealt with this plenty of times before, but it never got any easier.

 

Soon enough, Yang was standing in front of him, a scowl was present on his face, the area around his damaged eyes was red and still looked to be healing. 

 

Mercury Black, that was his name, she had read the brief report on her new patient, he’d been serving up in Atlas, trying to quell the raiding going on up there when the helicopter he’d been piloting had been shot down, not only making him lose his sight but both of his legs too.

 

“I don’t want your pity,” Mercury growled out before Yang could manage to say a single word.

 

“I wasn’t going to give you any,” Yang shot back, putting her hands on her hips, “I was just about to introduce myself. I’m Yang.”

 

“Hmm, well as nice as this little moment has been, can you hurry up and get to the point?” he muttered.

 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you any manners?” she asked, not being able to help herself.

 

“I never had a mother,” he replied, his voice just barely above a whisper, “Now if we could skip all this and just get to the point?”

 

“I’m here to do a quick assessment for a guide dog, if you could…”

 

“I don’t need one,” he said bitterly as he interrupted Yang.

 

“With all due respect Mr. Black-”

 

“Which part of I don’t need one don’t you understand?” Mercury huffed. Suddenly he pushed himself out of his wheelchair, surprising Yang with the sudden action. He made an attempt to walk away from her but ended up stumbling and falling towards her. She reacted immediately, catching him before he hit the floor, gently moving him towards his bed instead.

 

Yang’s heart was beating a mile a minute and from what she could feel with his chest pressed up against hers, his heart was doing exactly the same. Being this close to him, she could see the sadness in his grey eyes, looking as if they held no hope. She could also see the red scarring around his eyes even more clear being this close to him.

 

She had to admit, Mercury was rather attractive for someone with a personality like his, yet she had to remind herself to keep this at a professional level. Yang cleared her throat with a small cough. “Are you okay?” She asked, also realising her hands were still holding onto his forearms.

 

“I’m fine,” Mercury bit out, making no move to free himself from Yang’s grasp. “But I’d feel even better if you’d just leave and bother someone else.” 

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re an asshole?” Yang asked him, starting to really get annoyed at his behaviour.

 

“We’ve only just met, but you sound rather similar to my best friend and maybe a few other women I’ve wronged in my life.” 

 

“So where is this friend of yours?”

 

“I told her not to come,” Mercury faltered slightly. “She still makes it her weekly mission to come annoy me.” 

 

“She sounds like a remarkable woman,” Yang told him before she finally let go of Mercury and moved away, albeit a little reluctantly. “So do you have anyone else come visit you?”

 

“I thought you were here to assess me, so why don’t you do that and move along?”

 

“Well my brief assessment tells me that you don’t deserve a guide dog,” Yang told him, not that she was going to deny him one.

 

“Why do you say that?” Mercury asked, almost sounding a little hurt.

 

“Well, let's start with your wonderful personality>”

 

“I don’t need a dog.”

 

“Yes you do,” Yang told him, hoping to get it through his stubborn skull. “Look, I know things have changed for you and that you’re angry, trust me. I’ve been there too, but you’ll have to push past it eventually and start living your life again soon, you can’t just wallow away forever, it’s not healthy.”

 

“What would you know about it?” he spat back, now angering Yang.

 

“Look. I know all about loss. I’ve lost my mother. I’ve lost an arm. And almost lost my Uncle, so don’t tell me I don’t know what loss is,” she shouted at him.

 

Her sudden outburst made him flinch a little, maybe he felt guilty at assuming that her life was better than his. She heard him sigh quietly, turning his body away from her slightly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Mercury whispered once he finally managed to find the words he wanted to say, Yang just sighed before taking a deep and calming breath.

 

“It’s okay, you aren’t exactly in the best of places, so I’ll let it slide this once. But I’ll have you know, I’m annoyingly persistent and I won’t take no for an answer regarding you accepting a guide dog,” Yang told him, her voice a little sunnier towards the end.

 

“Yeah, I’m starting to get that impression,” he murmured, the tone of his voice changing considerably.

 

“So, you’re going to cooperate then?”

 

“I don’t really think I have much of a choice,” Mercury said with a light chuckle.

 

“Well, I’m looking forward to working on you,” Yang said, noticing a smirk appear on Mercury’s lips.

 

“On me eh?” 

 

“Please, I’m not that easy Mr. Black.”

 

______________________

  
  


**May 2018**

 

Mercury sat out in the hospital gardens. He liked it out here, away from the beeping sounds from the machines throughout the hospital. Although he couldn’t see any of it the sounds of wind blowing in the trees gave him a sense of comfort. But the calming of the wind wasn’t the only thing to bring him comfort.

 

Although he’d never truly seen her face before, Yang had become a permanent fixture in his life. If Mercury was to be honest with himself, she had saved him from completely shutting down in his life. Soon enough, Yang’s twice-weekly visits had become something he always looked forward too.

 

Mercury couldn’t tell if it was the way her sunny like laugh made him feel warm inside, or maybe it was how her perfume made her smell as if spring was right around the corner. Perhaps it was how her stubbornness rivaled his own. He had tried to shut her out at the start, but she persisted and he couldn’t help but feel he’d met his match.

 

When Mercury was laying in his hospital bed all those months ago, with the doctor telling him that he’d lost his legs and also would never be able to see again, more than once did he wish his life ended on the battlefield.

 

Emerald and Neo had rallied around him. Hell, even Roman came and offered support. Cinder used her significant wealth to make sure his medical expenses were covered, even paying for his new prosthetic legs, but none of it stirred any reason for him to want to live. 

 

But when he felt Yang’s heart beating wildly in her chest as she was pressed up against him when they first met, he felt something inside himself telling him to hold on just a little longer. She was like a shining light in his dark world.

 

The pair had spoken a lot since they’d first met and Mercury found himself sharing personal things about his life with her, which he’d never really done with anyone before. Not even Emerald knew half of the stuff Yang learned about Mercury. There was just something about they way Yang would say his name or ask something that he couldn’t ignore.

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Mercury smiled instantly at hearing her voice.

 

“Is it chicken nuggets?” Mercury asked hopefully. 

 

“Even better,” Yang said with a chirp. He could almost feel her smiling and before he knew it, he could feel a wet nose touch his palm, followed by an enthusiastic licking.

 

“Are you that happy to see me Yang?” Mercury said jokingly.

 

“There’s that ego of yours I love so much,” Yang said and even though he couldn’t see her, he could tell she was rolling her eyes at him. “This is your guide dog Drei. And don’t worry, I’ve already warned her of grouchy personality.”

 

“Ouch, tell me how you really feel Yang,” Mercury said teasingly, running his hand along Drei’s fur. If Mercury was being honest with himself, he’d say he was pretty excited at having a canine companion despite the circumstances that led to him now owning one.

 

“As a fellow female I have every right to warn her about your moody personality, but something tells me you two will get along just fine.”

 

“I hope so,” he mumbled, suddenly losing interest in the new dog. He was scared that now her job here was done he’d never see her again and it left an overwhelming feeling of emptiness inside him.

 

He wanted to say something but he didn’t want to seem desperate. Yang Xiao Long was a funny, intelligent and amazing woman. So why would she ever give a blind veteran like him a second glance? This was her job after all and he wasn’t anything special. His father made sure he knew that every day of his life until the old man killed himself in a crash.

 

He had to realise things were coming to an end.

 

“I always knew you were a dog person, despite your early rejection of the idea of needing a guide dog,” Yang said, giving him a smile he wouldn’t ever see.

 

“Well, I was just playing hard to get,” Mercury replied with a shrug.

 

“I noticed,” Yang murmured, “I really think you and Drei will make a perfect pair.”

 

Mercury wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t think of the words to say. it was clear this was just a job for her and nothing more.

 

__________________

 

**July 2018**

 

Yang paused as she stood in front of Mercury’s door, wondering if knocking was the right thing to do. this was creepy and borderline stalkerish. She was conflicted and she’d been conflicted for two months now but every fiber in her being was pulling her towards him. 

 

She missed their talks and the jokes shared between them. Most of all she just missed his company.

 

She was being an idiot, she should leave. Before she could turn around the door flew open, making her jump a little in surprise. 

 

He looked handsome, even more handsome than when she’d last seen him, he was wearing a grey leather jacket that fit his frame perfectly.

 

Yang was about to make her escape but Drei woofed excitedly, her tail wagging with happiness.

 

“Who’s there?” Mercury asked, staring out into the hallway of the apartment complex that he lived in.

 

“It’s me,” Yang said. “I meant it’s Yang. I was just checking up to see how you two were getting along,” she lied slightly, she really just wanted to see him.

 

“She’s a perfect match. You should become a matchmaker,” he said, making Yang’s stomach fill with butterflies.

 

“Well, I did consider a career change so maybe.”

 

“I’m curious, who would be your perfect match?” Mercury asked her, making her wonder just how she’d answer him when she was looking right at her perfect match.

 

“I, I have no idea,” Yang replied dismissively, trying to contain her nerves and ignore how much she just wanted to kiss him.

 

“What was the first thing I ever said to you?” She knew the answer to his question but struggled to find a way to say it. “I know you know Yang,” he said gently.

 

“You said that you were blind not deaf.”

 

“Exactly and I may be blind, but your voice doesn’t lie Yang.”

 

His words made Yang smile. This impulsive visit to his home was looking like it was going to pay off. She had tried and tried to forget him, but Mercury had somehow found a way to into her heart and Yang was more than happy with that.

 

“Would you perhaps like to spend some time with me?” Yang asked, feeling like a schoolgirl asking out a crush.

 

“I’d like that, as long as Drei is allowed to come along.”

 

“Of course she can. She did bring us together after all,” Yang said before she pulled Mercury in for a  slightly sloppy kiss and it felt as perfect as she dreamed it would be. His lips were softer than she originally thought. Just as the kiss was starting to get more passionate, a loud bark broke the two apart.

 

“I think someone might be jealous,” he said with a laugh, moving his hands down to Yang’s hips.

 

“Maybe not a perfect match, considering how jealous she’s getting, but I’m sure we’ll work something out,” she said, smiling as she leaned into Mercury’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it <3 Let me know what you thought of it! comments n kudos help keep me inspired to write so please consider leaving one, even if it's just a short one, I haven't been feeling very good about my writing lately so any comment will go really far.


End file.
